


Episode Nyx

by FadingRonin



Series: Episode Nyx [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingRonin/pseuds/FadingRonin
Summary: What if when Nyx Ulric had placed on the ring in Insomnia, he had been gifted with the opportunity to see the light of the new day? To continue to stand beside Lunafreya in her quest to awaken the Astrals? To see Noctis seat the throne? Join Nyx on his journey to discover that it only takes one action to change the entire course of destiny...





	Episode Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wished to thank you all for taking the time to read my take on what I believe was a grand character arc for Nyx Ulric! I felt that as the first man to wield the ring, and with Episode Ignis being recently released, that he should be able to see the future his sister so dearly wanted. 
> 
> Please, leave feedback! It's the best way to improve on one's writing! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"Show yourselves, kings of Lucis." 

The wounded Glaive announced to the frozen space around him that breathed power. He witnessed the shimmering blue lights take shapes into beings in ancient armor, boasting a demanding presence like no other, regal statures being the only state they remained in. These celestial beings had allowed their essence to be absorbed into the ring to provide the power necessary to eliminate the Scourge. They were courageous beyond no bounds, all of the bed time stories told. It was shocking, to say the least, to be in their presence after believing they were a myth this whole time. 

| You call upon the wards of this worlds future, mortal.   
If you've came lusting for our power, you must first stand in our judgment. |

He looked upwards to the kings as they silenced, his voice shaking as he spoke. "How long will you do nothing whilst.. Insomnia burns. Old or new or whatever it is... Summon your wall!" He spoke with an authoritative tone, stamping his hand upon the ground. 

| You do not command us.   
Yours is not even royal blood.   
It does not fall to us... To guard your city.  
Man's a fool creature, clinging to its past and cowering from its future.  
Wasting their strength on bygone days. |

"And what future are you wards of?"

| So short sighted.  
And cursed never to rise above it. | 

It was then a familiar voice had echoed throughout the realm, leaving Nyx to stare up into the sapphire aura, gazing about for any resemblance of the man who had brought him in. The one reminder of his home. 

| Wait. I have seen what this brave soul's prepared to do.   
He too, seeks to safeguard the future. |

".. Your Majesty..."

| ... Very well, young king.   
We will weigh your warriors worth.   
But know our boon does not come cheap.   
The cost is a life:   
His or hers. |

Nyx looked from both Libertus to Lunafreya. His eyes had lingered longer upon the princess of Tenebrae, his eyes searching for any sign of hope that he could possibly reciprocate, but her eyes soon vanished beneath the shade before him. He glanced down to the concrete beneath him, feeling the cold that swept upon the leather in his gloves. He could feel it all. The overwhelming sensation of feeling lost. But he couldn't give up now. Not after he had came so far to prove to them that he was worthy to protect the future. To save it from this darkness. The same darkness that took his sister away from him. 

"No... To Hell with your power!.. I'm not here for it.. I only came to tell you, you are no kings!" He began to chuckle at this point, eventually progressing into a soft laugh as he looked upon these shades in what appeared to be disappointment. How could those who wished to protect the future do nothing about the darkness that was attempting to snuff out the dawn? 

| Your worth has been weighed, and found wanting.   
Now. Burn. |

With those words, the hand the ring had been placed upon set ablaze within a velvet haze, twisting a cry from the throat of the man. He felt his lungs grow heavy as the flame dulled to a searing pain, an occasional wince coming before he released a mighty laugh. With a shake of his head, he glanced upwards, calling out to the bastard kings. 

"You're gonna lose your precious ring!... But it's not to late to save it..." 

| You mean to barter with your life? |

"No, no... My life is nothing... Giving a future to those.. Who want to see it... Is everything. I just wish.. To see this future be made for myself.. To help shape it into the future my sister never got to see.. So her name could finally rest within a peace lit by the dawn's light..." 

| Hmm.. You do not fear; even if that future is doomed.   
If that sentiment is not false, then perhaps you are worthy.  
We will grant you our light, but know it will set when the sun rises.   
... And the price shall be a token of your life.. Be wary you do not fail.  
We grant you this to ensure the King fulfills his ascension...   
... Tell him we will be waiting. |

. . . .

This conversation rang throughout the thoughts of the Glaive as he stood weakened above the fallen General Glauca, formerly Titus Drautos, the Captain of the Kinsglaive special forces. His breathing was sharp and heavy, each one drunken setting his lungs ablaze with a foreign fire. His eyes glanced down to his being, a sigh of relief escaping him followed by a shake of his head. 

"Damn... I liked this outfit..." Reaching down to grasp the kukri lodged within the chestplate of the fallen General, he would ease it up and inspect it before sheathing it, soon reaching down to grasp the large blade as well. Heaving it up slow, he would thrust it downwards into a crack in the concrete. A small headstone. Bowing to his captain one final time, he would turn, beginning to drag himself out of the city towards one of the lingering vehicles. With each step, he could feel his being fall to the concrete beneath He could still navigate through the wreckage enough to get out of the city. And hopefully find Lunafreya. She was a healer of the wounded if he recalled, perhaps she could help him. She was a piece in this puzzle, and if she wished to bring back the dawn... Then maybe her bodyguard should step up and do his job. 

Eventually he found a truck nearby with the keys in the ignition. After moving a few pieces of rubble from the back end, he eased himself into the truck, taking slow breaths before starting the engine. It took him even longer to muster the strength to pull the gear into drive. His vision blurred, shallow breaths raking every inhale of air. Had this been what the Lucian kings had meant? He felt much weaker than before. So tired... Shaking his head, he took a sharp breath, doing his best to remain awake to continue searching for the Oracle. That was his duty. She, was his duty. 

Taking it out of park he then began to navigate throughout the crumbled buildings and dead daemons. Many of them lingered still even as they faded within the darkness they were born unto. It took him a good while, trying to find an intact bridge to cross or to slip through an unsealed tunnel. Eventually he came to the west gate, staring at the empty roadways and the mass of people up ahead. There was no trace of Libertus or the vehicle he took. He must've taken it elsewhere... 

That meant either Lunafreya went on foot or she was with Libertus. Those were the two grand options. With a strained sigh, the male began to drive forward, going slow as to avoid scaring the public into a frenzy over the vehicle. Inevitably, however, he was stuck behind the waves of citizens. Tediously he drove, using the occasional call out for people to make way for his vehicle. He had scanned the crowd as quick as he could for any whisp of the blonde haired Fleuret. It shouldn't have been difficult. The brightness of her natural radiance should have been visible amongst the black parade that marched ever onward toward whatever salvation they could possibly make for themselves. 

And then, he had seen it. 

A woman had been off to the side greeting two canines, one with white fur while the other clad in coal, a representative for someone else? He wasn't sure. What he was sure of was who that woman was. You could never mistake the radiant aura that bounded off of her. With a weakened smile, he would ease the vehicle as close as he could before leaning over the window, gazing down to the Oracle of Tenebrae with the best smile he could muster. 

"I never thought you'd be a dog person, Princess..." 

The girl had straighted almost immediately, her twisting slow as her sapphire hues soon rested upon his own. There were no words needed. The look shared between them had spoken everything that they could have ever desired to. Standing from her company, she moved over to him, taking a quick inspection before letting loose a gasp. Her hands had rose to touch the scorch marks that made his skin crisp into ash. His normally sapphire hues had dulled to a stormy gray. With a gentle hum, she would shake her head, brushing her thumbs along the lines slowly. Within a few seconds, her hands brightened in a golden glow, the aches that racked the body of the man soon eased from his body. 

"Blessed Stars of light and life..." She whispered, her forehead soon pressed against his in order to enact the proper rite. The pain had been excruciating for the longest time before he had felt her soothing touch come over his being. With the warmest of breaths, he felt all the pain that had rung throughout his bones relinquish themselves to the white magic the Oracle had boasted. When the glow had ceased, the scars themselves had remained, but the workings of the magic had prevented further tissue damage, the ashen flakes dropping away. 

"They should fade away within a few days... Now..." Luna started to say, opening the car door to get a full look at the Glaive. It only took a quick assessment before she had quickly burrowed herself within his arms. It was unexpected to say the least but, nonetheless, the male slowly draped his arm around her shoulders. The embrace was quiet, mostly, with a few light sniffs coming from the Tenebrae royalty. Withdrawing from his grasp, he offered her warmest smile, light shades of pink dusting the sclera of her eyes. They were puffy, threatening tears formulating in the corners of her eyes. 

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did. You... You were prepared to sacrifice all to keep the future- me -safe.. To allow me to help Noctis fulfill my destiny.. I could never repay you, Nyx Ulric." She stated in a somewhat regal manner. This had brought about a light shake of the head from the Kingsglaive, his hand waving about lazily before looking forward towards the empty road. 

"No need to thank me. It's my job, remember?" When he said that, he could see her lips curl into yet another smile, her head bowing in acknowledgment to the words before she would gaze up to the man. It was evident that he hadn't been fully healed, as her power was meant for healing the sick afflicted by the Scourge rather than the Lucii, so she had hoped that he would manage for the time being. 

"I was on my way to a small town nearby. I believe the name is Galdin Quay. Please, accompany me there." The words of the woman had held a professional tone, more so than the one she had held within Insomnia. It had brought a small smile to his lips. Now it was time for the Oracle to come into the light. With a nod to her request, he would unlock the passenger door, watching as she had turned to tie what looked like a book unto the pitch black canine before ushering him off. The one with white ran off soon after as well. 

Nyx had awaited for the woman to walk around the other side of the vehicle and enter. He could still feel the sluggish tug on his being. His vision blurred on occasion, or he'd find himself short of breath, his being failing him to try and lull itself to recovery. He must've been putting on some sort of show, because the next thing he knew, Lunafreya's hand was resting on his shoulder with a concerned expression overriding her former regal tone. 

"It's okay, I.. I got this." He managed, taking in a deep breath before entering a coughing fit, causing the Princess to lurch forward to prevent him from hitting his head on the wheel. Once he finished, he cleared his throat, shaking his head afterwards. "I can do this. I'm.. I'm fine. I can rest when I get you... to where you need to go. Sound good?" He spoke in a weakened yet determined tone as he focused his gaze upon her. He could still see the worry pooling within her eyes. And yet... She nodded her head. 

"I trust you, Sir Ulric. My life is in your hands, and I am sure you will keep me safe." Her words were gentle and calming. He felt assured. Justified, more like, to see that this woman was worth coming back to protect. She alone could replace all the corruption and hatred in the world with confidence and compassion. When she smiled, he felt a warmth spread through his chest, his only reaction being to return it. "Whenever you're ready." 

"Ready as I'll ever be, Your Highness." 

. . . .

The drive had been slow, at first, as the two had to deal with the many airships that had roamed about the skies and the few checkpoints that had begun construction soon after the treaty had been signed. The ride was not silent, however, as some questions were not able to remain within the thoughts of the princess. 

"If I might ask... The ring... To use it, you must wager something of your own... What did you offer?" He could see out of the corner of his vision the focus that the woman had placed on him. Her brows had furrowed at the thought of it, yet intrigued by the survival of the glaive. Had it been anyone else, he would've instantly rejected the idea and tried his best to change the subject, but he felt that she had the right to know. She nearly placed the thing on her finger herself. 

"They wanted a piece of my life. My soul, I guess, to give some power to the ring." Nyx explained the best he could. He did feel a lot weaker than before, more fatigued really, "It was their price to pay when they placed on the ring. That must be why you are so exhausted..." She said, this causing the Glaive to let out a chuckle. "Well, I did just use the Old Wall and fight off both the daemons and General Glauca. I think I haggled 'em pretty good." 

This brought a light laugh from the Oracle herself, her lips twisting into a joyous expression, he himself cracking up. "Libertus was quite the driver. For a moment, I believed him to be better than you." She had prodded his side softly with the tip of her index finger, a playful roll of his eyes following after. "That is, until he gave me the wheel..." 

"That was a terrible idea. But I can't say much about my driving skills."   
"Nyx, you drove us off of a highway."  
"But it worked out."   
"You then drove it across a rooftop down between two buildings."   
"Still worked out."   
"You're impossible."   
"I like to think of myself as 'adorably annoying.'" 

Luna gave a light slap to the arm of the glaive, causing him to relinquish a laugh at seeing the amused expression lighten her features once again. However, all came to a silence when they had seen the resort known as Galdin Quay come into view. The water gave off a wondrous gleam from the yellow star risen high above. It set a beautiful scenery one could only imagine within the pages of a novel. Pulling the dusty brown truck into a parking space, Nyx had released a steady breath, gazing over to the Princess. 

"Let me go ahead and make sure it's safe. We don't need any unwanted attention." He himself took to his duty as a glaive, removing his jacket as to disregard any form of identification. His scars had shown more now, a steady trail moving down to his left arm, the deepest mark being upon the finger he wore the ring. Lunafreya looked at him with a bewildered stare, preparing to speak before he beat her to the punch. 

"I'll just say I was attacked by some daemons the other night. Burn marks." He tried to ease her troubled mind, and the explanation seemed to soothe her worry, but she soon gave him a shake of her head. "But I must go with you. The people need faith in the world knowing that I did not perish in Insomnia." 

"But princess--" 

"No buts, Sir Ulric. We can stay here for the evening, you need your rest." She cut him short, giving him a gentle smile before bounding out of the truck. Nyx couldn't help but let out a groan of detest. Slipping back on his coat, as going incognito was not in the plans, he exited the truck to make his way beside her once again. She was confident with every stepped, poised to walk with perfect stature and unimaginable courage. It was a new side to Lunafreya that Nyx hadn't the chance to see as much as he would have. Now he was able to make up for that lost time. 

Not a bad deal after all. 

Hearing the waves brush against the shore brought a sense of relief Nyx hadn't felt since being home in Galahd. Being next to the river banks, listening to the steady trickling of the streams as they passed over stone and earth. It had always brought a deep sense of comfort that none other ever had. His lips curled into a smile before he was stopped short by the feeling of a body before him. Gazing down, he caught Lunafreya staring off, looking towards an island far off into the distance. It was strange in formation, with the terrain twisting upwards in an odd wing-like shape. 

"What is that place?" Nyx wondered aloud, squinting his eyes against the beating sun before a large shiver struck his being, a vision of a man garbed in white with a staff wielding lightning with extreme profession. He floated high with might in his entirety hovering over what looked like the same island before them. And then, as instant as it had came; it vanished. Raising his right hand upwards to grasp his head, he winced from the shock, gazing forward to find the man he had saw no longer remained there. 

"That is Angelgard. It used to be a place where the Astrals would meet in times of peace, using it as a prison for those to repent for their sins. Ramuh, the God of Storms, would pass judgement and smite those unworthy with his lightning." Lunafreya explained as eloquently as she could, and if it hadn't been for what Nyx just bore witness to, he might not have understood any of it. Releasing his grip from his scalp, he leaned forward against the railing, staring at the island in a deep thought. 

"Something on your mind, Sir Ulric?" Lunafreya asked him, this causing his attention to snap to, his eyes rolling a bit as he stifled a chuckle. "You can drop the 'Sir Ulric' stuff, alright? Just call me Nyx." He responded, to which she had seemed surprised, but eventually adjusted to the response with a warmed smile. 

"... Nyx," she said in an unfamiliar tone, tell me, what's on your mind?"

The glaive stared off for a short moment, raising his left hand to scratch at the scruff on his chin, his gaze never leaving the magnificent water before them. "It feels like home. I'm just.. Content." Luna's eyes had lit up at hearing how he felt, her taking a respectful spot beside him with her hands folded above one another, staring off towards the horizon to witness said sight. "I suppose I have good taste in destinations." She quipped, causing a laugh to flood through the lips of the man. 

"Yeah, guess you do. You're officially the co-pilot."   
"If anyone is the co-pilot, it's you. I'm the princess here."   
"Oh, pulling the royalty card?"   
"It's certain! You are my Glaive, and so I have say so."

With a sigh breaking through his laugh, he would lower and shake his head, raising it upwards soon after he finished with a broadened smile. "Yes, Your Highness." 

Lunafreya had held a victorious smile on her lips as the argument soon settled. Silence filled the air once more as they watched the ocean sway. But it wasn't long until the peace was interrupted. But it was by a source that neither of them could've predicted. Such a sound that was foreign and yet so close to home. 

"... Luna? Is that you?"

Both cerulean and sapphire orbs transitioned to the new tone to find the Crown Prince surrounded by his entourage standing upon the steps. All four of them had stood with mouths agape, seemingly attempting to process what they had been witnessing, with similar reactions emanating from the glaive and his princess. None had been able to say anything. There was so much shock in the air, what else were they to do? 

It was Luna to break the silence, her taking a few steps forward with her signature smile, Nyx taking a step forward behind her. The other had taken a step as well, meeting the same pace with the woman as the boys would grow ever closer. Once they'd been a few feet apart, the words of the Oracle came to light once again.

"Noctis... I hadn't thought we'd be together so soon, but.. It's so good to see you." 

The Prince had formed a smile, one filled with a child-like happiness, giving a nod of his head in agreement. "Yeah.. What're you doing here though? My father said you were in Altissia." That was when the two of them were left without a word. Taking heed to settle the silence, Nyx would take a few steps forward, standing beside the Oracle with solemn forming upon his features. 

"Your Majesty... I think we should go somewhere private." 

. . . .

They rented one of the rooms within the resorts for the night. When they were inside and had made sure no one was prying in, Nyx began to tell the events in full detail to the group of Insomnian's. The news was grim, and with each new piece of information, the desperation and loss grew within the cores of the boys before them. It was when he reached King Regis' passing did he fall short. He glanced down and collected himself, frantically searching for the words to portray this horrid event. Within a moment, he took a breath, exhaled and began. 

"Your father, King Regis, sacrificed himself to make sure Luna and I could make it to you safely. He battled General Glauca with all of his might, but.. He fell a proud warrior, and a proud father. He wished you all the happiness in the world.." Nyx spoke out, this bringing about a stunned silence to the group about, even the princess. She too allowed her guard to come down, sorrow spreading throughout her expression. 

"He.. He's gone, he's really.." Noctis said as his fists clenched the fabric of his pants, him holding back a sob as he tried to control himself, his gaze never leaving the floor beneath them. They were silent as they allowed him to recover from such a heavy blow. But before Nyx could continue, the advisor Ignis Scientia pushed his glasses upwards, taking a slow step forward. 

"Nyx Ulric, was it? What caused those scars on your body? I've never seen anything of the sort." 

Silence once more. With a glance given to Lunafreya, Nyx had searched her eyes for anything she had to offer, but he could not find her gaze within her somber. With a gentle exhale, his eyes returned to the questioner, raising his left hand to show the initial burn upon his finger. The indent of a ring, one that all had been familiar with. 

"I used the Ring of the Lucii as a last resort... I put my life on the line to make sure the Oracle could get out of Insomnia safely. I didn't think I would, but here I am. Guess I'm the only person to use it without being a King." He said with a confident tone as he threw in his own little quip at the end. That had caught the attention of Noctis, his head snapping up to stare at the marks that was left on the man. He eased himself off of the bed, making his way over to Nyx slow, until he stood a few inches away from him. 

"The man who killed my father.. Who was he?" Noctis questioned. Inhaling a sharp breath, the glaive exhaled, looking slightly to the right to gather the strength to say the criminal behind the murder. "Titus Drautos... I put a stop to him in Insomnia. He paid for his crime.. I made sure of it, Your Majesty." Nyx replied to the boy in an attempt to ease the anger that was so evidently building within Noctis' form. The news had seemed to startle him a bit, yet the conclusion seemed to subside it somewhat, leaving a dull pained look within his eyes. 

"Man.. To think all that because of conspiring..." Prompto said in a hushed tone, nervously tapping his foot and fingers. Gladiolus had remained quiet throughout the conversation, but soon found himself grumbling out a gnawing question that he could no longer bear to contain. "My father.. Did you see him? Where was he when King Regis was in trouble?" 

To that, all the glaive could do was bite his tongue and shake his head. It was the answer Gladio was expecting, but one he'd yet to prepare for. Sucking in a ragged breath, the Shield of the King sauntered off towards the window, his hands on his hips as he worked to process the news given to him. Ignis too followed suit and eased off from the formation, taking into account of how the last Lucian envoy was that within the room they were in. And Noctis stood there in disbelief as he came to realize... He lost his home. His father. Nearly everything... 

Well, almost everything. 

"We shall continue to see your destiny fulfilled, Noctis. Your father's passing will not be in vain. I promise you." 

All eyes fell upon the Princess of Tenebrae as she boasted her soothing words. "We'll commune with the Astrals, ask them for their aid in purging the Scourge from our star, and prevent the darkness from taking away our light... So we may all live happily." 

The atmosphere of the room had soon transitioned into a hopeful one. Within their personal sorrow, they found the light to hold onto, the future to provide for the betterment of the world. Nyx looked upon the woman with a smile. The cloud that dragged about them could not harm them if hope coursed through their veins. With a bow of his head, the Glaive finally found himself a seat, allowing the exhaustion of the previous events take him. The last thing he had remembered hearing was Ignis discussing dinner plans to make up for the solemn night...


End file.
